Midnight Bottle
by theraspberry
Summary: Based on Colbie Caillat's song "Midnight bottle". Addison centricwith mentions of Addison/Kevin mostly. One shot..but could have a sequel if you guys want to.


_**Midnight bottle take **__**me calmly through my memories  
and everything will come back to me.**_

It was almost midnight and Addison was sitting in her living room, alone. Her only company being a bottle of Vodka she was just about to open. She had spent the last hour trying to figure out what went wrong…in all her relationships, but specially in her last one.

_**  
Midnight bottle make it real what feels like make believe**__**,  
so I can see a little more clearly.**_

She wasn't a fan of drinking alone but she did it every time she felt like this. She needed the clarity that alcohol gave her so she opened the bottle and she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop.

_**  
Li**__**ke every single move you make,  
**__**kissing me so carefully on the corners of my dreaming eyes.**_

She was on her second glass when she began remembering him, Kevin…Kevin and the way he used to kiss her eyes every night before sleeping. Did she loved him? She wasn't sure. She liked him, a lot…she loved spending time with him, she loved his eyes, she loved his smile, she loved the way she fitted perfectly in her arms, she loved the way he kissed her, she loved…maybe she did love him. She poured more vodka in her glass.

_**  
I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down**__**,  
a one way ticket takes me to the times we had before.  
When everything felt so right…**_

She finished her glass and then she had another one. She was starting to feel the alcohol effect. She kept thinking of Kevin, the man she loved. She smiled when she remember that time he ate noodles off of her naked body. Then her smile went away when she remember she had lost him, probably forever.

_**  
If only for tonight a**__** midnight bottle gonna ease my pain  
from all these feelings driving me insane.  
I think of you and everything's all right **_

She had more vodka. Now she was feeling a little…no, very dizzy. It was a good thing she was alone or she wouldn't have been able to get to the point of drunkness she was searching for. She knew that she would feel like crap tomorrow but she didn't cared…if only for tonight she could ease her pain, if she could stop feeling because she wasn't used to feel so much…all those feelings were slowly driving her insane.

_**If only for tonight g**__**ot a midnight bottle  
**__**drifting off into the candlelight where I can find you any old time.**_

Half of the bottle was already empty. But she didn't felt very drunk yet…maybe it was because she was sitting in her couch and she hadn't moved since she had her first drink. The lights were off but it wasn't completely dark because she had lightened up a candle. The candle was starting to consume and the room was a little bit darker. The candle was drifting off…just like her life, her dreams and the lonely bottle of vodka._**  
**_

_**Midnight bottle I forgot how good it felt to be in a dream  
jus**__**t like you had me 'cause lately I've been stumbling,  
feels like I'm recovering but I think it's only for tonight.**_

Still on her couch she felt incredibly alone…alone, sad and drunk. She had now forgotten how "happy" felt.  
She tried to walk to the kitchen to get more ice but she stumbled with her own feet and fell. She was almost there…almost at the point where she had no feelings at all. She tried to stand up but stumbled again. As she stumble she felt that her feelings were starting to stumble too…she was starting to feel numb in more than one way. Her body was numbing but most importantly, her heart was numbing. She thought that she was finally recovering from that horrible disease of feeling too much…but she had a feeling that this miraculous recovery was a one night thing.

_**I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down,  
a one way ticket takes me to the times we had before.  
When everything felt so right…  
If only for tonight a midnight bottle gonna ease my pain  
from all these feelings driving me insane.  
I think of you and everything's all right…**_

She tried to go for more vodka but she couldn't stand up…she was too drunk. She wanted to finish the whole bottle, she needed more vodka…she was still feeling. The vodka had eased her pain a little bit but it wasn't enough, her pain was still there. Her feelings where still driving her insane, she was still feeling too much. She finally stood up and had a little bit more vodka…she had drank more than ¾ of the bottle on her own…she knew it wouldn't be long before she passed out. Finally she thought of Kevin once more, she tried to figure out what had gone wrong with them…what did she did wrong, because this was obviously her fault. She had screwed it up…just like she did with Derek, Mark, Alex and Pete. She was a mess and she always pushed people away from her she…she didn't felt bad about it, not now. After almost an entire bottle she had gotten what she wanted, because right now she felt nothing.

_**Midnight bottle,  
Take the time away  
From where we are**_

She tried to stand up and walk to her room but she stumbled and fell. There in the floor she felt her whole body numbing again. The alcohol was finally taking her away from where she was. Away from her beach house, away from Los Angeles, away from everything that reminded her of him…she was drifting away just like the candle and the bottle of vodka.

Next thing she remembers is waking up in her living room floor feeling anything but numb. Her whole body hurt and she still missed the blue eyed guy who had walked away from her not long ago.


End file.
